Many electronic systems, such as desktop and laptop computers, servers, and other electronic devices or systems, usually have a memory device to store information (e.g., data). Some memory devices have memory cells (e.g., multi-level cells) where each of the memory cells can store multiple bits of information. Some conventional memory devices have a capability to be configured to operate in only one configuration mode at a time. For example, at one time, the memory device may be configured in one configuration mode, such that each of the memory cells of the memory device may store only one bit of information. Then, at another time, the memory device may be configured in another configuration mode, such that each of the memory cells of the memory device may store more than one bit of information. The single configuration mode may cause some conventional memory devices to be unsuitable for some usage environments.